


_is_ _ng

by N0V0C41NE



Series: Close Yet so Far [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Translations in Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0V0C41NE/pseuds/N0V0C41NE
Summary: He thought he was gone. But—





	_is_ _ng

“VIGIL!”

 

 

His worry bounced off the walls as he shouted, eyes peering through the eyes of Yokai. He could not spot his teammate after the bullets flew past and beyond his screen—he saw blood, he saw fire… but he didn’t see him. His heart drew to a panic; heart squeezed and punched against his sternum, his lungs grew smaller and he couldn’t breathe.

 

 

He ripped himself away from Yokai, and grabbed at his gun; he bolted from his spot in the corner and ran into the Moon Bar where he last saw the Korean.

 

 

“Vigil!”

 

 

He tried again, his voice growing shaky; he ran further into the room, stopping at the bloodied puddle of the man the Korean in question attacked head-on.

 

 

“Vig— Chul Kyunghwa!”

 

 

Without warning, Echo felt himself being pushed onto the ground face first and being turned around to have himself meet a pair of familiar lips; tension broke a second later and he recognised the patterns of the familiar’s lips and his arms began to snake around the other. He danced his heart away for a second until— “why must you do this every time!?” He screamed and his voice ran down the halls as he pushed the other off (or attempted to) to let them catch their breaths; Echo’s lips had swollen, his cheeks were flushed and his hand tore at the mask that made Vigil unseen to his Yokai. His eyebrows creased in anger and anxiety—the former and latter due to Vigil’s intolerable want to make Echo angry about making him worry for nothing.

 

 

Looming over the almost six foot, the five foot eight climbed over the older male and trapped him against the cold floor of the Moon Bar; chuckled softly—but darkly, dragging his tongue across heated lips that started to bleed due to a nasty bite. With the mask in Echo’s hand, his expression was visible to the naked eye, and his flawless face darkened as the lights around the flashed. “혼자 두고 떠나지 않을테니, 걱정말아라.” He voice started humming, “did you really believe I was gone? I just made you angry and get you to fucking kiss me after so long? We haven’t seen each other for weeks—how else was I supposed to grab your attention, 여보?”

 

 

“幸いにも私たちは皆を殺した.” Echo growled as he tried to get Vigil off, but the man was heavier than him—and well, more built than he was. His cheeks were still flushed but grew hotter as he felt every crease in Vigil’s build as the man pressed himself against him. A forbidden sound left Echo’s lips, hands shooting towards Vigil’s shoulders as he bit his lip hard enough to draw his own blood. “Kyunghwa—are you serious?”

 

 

“Saru.” He commanded with a tone that brought the smirk to his eyes, “시끄러.”

 

 

Then lacking a single word or sound, Vigil devoured a pair of lips he needed to taste after weeks.

 

 

And the mask was forgotten and left by their side.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Translations:  
>    
>  나는 너를 떠나지 않을거야: I won't leave you alone, don't worry.  
>  여보: Honey  
>  幸いにも私たちは皆を殺した: Luckily we killed everyone  
>  시끄러: Shut up  
> 
> 
>   
> 


End file.
